Watching You
by nerdysuccess
Summary: A misfortune is about to happen in Angie's life.
1. Chapter 1

Angie was sunbathing at the pool with her best friend Nicole .They were having a good time bonding. She was wearing a black piece swimsuit. Both girls get in the pool. Nicole tells her someone is starting at her. Angie looks at her confused. It's the sexy guy with long tribal tattoo. Angie refused to look him. "he has a hot friend. Look at his baby blues." Nicole is lustfully describe them. Nicole smiles at them. **_"There really hot."_**

Angie tells her friend to calm down. Nicole reply why they can be a good distractions. Angie tries not to laugh. Her best friend was a handful. Nicole slightly hugs her friend as they are about to two guys were walking slowly to them. Angie is about to kill her best friend. _"can we sit down?"_

Nicole reply sure. Angie see her best friend flirting with both guys. As Angie is on her phone. "Sweetheart what's your name? " Angie looks at his grey eyes. "My name is Angie and you? " He reply my name is Roman Reigns. His friend tells her I'm Dean. Angie smiles at them. Roman ask I'm wondering _would you two lovely ladies go on date with us?"_


	2. Chapter 2 : life or death

Nicole was now tie up. She was fading in and out. Nicole had different cuts and bruise on her body. Nicole knew Angie telling her not to go on date with these two guys was by a bad idea. Nicole remembers showing up for the date. In a tight grey dress. Her black sexy heels.

Roman and Dean were dress sharp. As they greet her with smiles. Roman ask her where is your friend Angie? Nicole tells them she has something that came up . Roman looks disappointed. Dean tells him to cheer up. The waiter gives Nicole a cup of red wine. Roman and Dean share a look. Nicole is drinking up on the wine.

They had a lovely time. Dean and Roman were having fun. However what they were thinking was nothing from sweet. When they saw both girls. Angie caught there attention. She had her long black hair in a bun. Her face was young and Angelic. However Nicole was the easy target. She was the first one to make the move. Nicole gave them the flirty a look. She was the one that was all happy to see them coming her way.

 _"Sweetheart wake up."_ Nicole feels a cold hand touch her face. Her eyes connect ti his dark blue locked with her eyes. Nicoletells them not to hurt her. "I'm not going to hurt you but where does your friend work?" Nicole mumbles she has different jobs. **_"Here is the thing do you want live or die_**?"


	3. Chapter 3 :blindfolded

As Angie had finish her shift. She was worried when Nicole didn't show up. They lived together . She was waiting for some news from the police. As she change into her regular clothes. Angie see two police officer looking for her. She walks to them. Angie is surprised to see the two guys from the pool. Dean slightly smile at her. "Oh this world is a small." Angie ask did you hear about my friend? Roman reply yes that's why we're here. He gets Dean attention. "Can we sit down and talk?"

Dean and Roman were asking Angie different questions. They notice she was a honest person. She was also very shy. No matter how much Roman try to flirt with her. She wouldn't respond. Dean was now more interest in her. They knew she was going to fun to mess with. Dean and Roman told her they want to be careful. They want to take her home.

Angie gets home. She finds a small envelope . Angie opens it to see pictures of her best friend in pain. Angie is about to cry. Her phone starts to ring."Now that you found the pictures. We can play a game?" Angie ask what did you to your friend? "A lot of different things." Angie ask is she alive?"yes but it's up to you if she lives." She gets a small video of Nicole. Angie ask what do you want me to do? "Go your bedroom I have a gift for you." Angie listens. She see a box with black corset and black lacy thong. Angie looks at the fish stocking. "Now please put on." Angie is hesitate but does it. Dean and Roman have a smile on there face. " _No I need you to put the blindfolded on. No peeking. "_


	4. Chapter 4 :watch

Roman and Dean are looking at each other. Roman ask so who goes you or me? Dean reply you. Roman shakes his head."why not?" Roman reply I went first last time. Angie is waiting on the floor on her bed. She on her knees. Angie hears the bedroom door open. Dean licks his lip.

Angie is wearing the blindfold. Dean loves she has black corset and black thongs. She has red lipstick on. Angie jumps when she feels cold hard hands touching her. Dean loves how big her breasts look."Now sweetheart how good are you with your mouth?"Angie is shaking. She feels her legs being touch."Open up.." Dean smile as he puts a vibrator in her jumps. Dean tells her to open her mourh. Angies opens her mouth and Dean warms her to be nice. Angie nodded. "Now put the hands behind your back."

Dean smiles as he slow his penis goes inside her mouth. "Now get nice and wet." Dean let's out a moan as she listens. Dean rewards but putting on the vibrator in a higher mode. Roman slightly touch his crotch. He couldn't wait to Fuck her. Dean is heaven as she bobbing her head up and down. Dean pulls her hair. Angie gagged a little. Dean tries not to chuckled. She feels him twitch in her mouth. Dean tells her to keep sucking. _"Don't you dare stop."_ Angie listens and she feels him cuming in her mouth. Dean smiles as her lips slightly have drops on his cum ** _."you look beautiful. "_**


	5. Chapter 5 : Coffee

Dean had a smile on his face. As Roman show him the footage of what he did with Angie. Roman told him to leave her alone for a agree but he knew Roman was having coffee with her. Roman ask why she was shaking? Angie reply nothing. Roman touches her soft hands. Angie looks sad at him. Roman pulls her for a hug. He notice she is crying. Roman tries to calm her down. Angie hears her phone ring. She pulls away from him. Angie looks at her phone. It's private number. Angie answer."Do you miss my cum in your mouth?" Angie gets up from the table. Roman notice she looks gross out. She goes to the bathroom. "Now soon I'm going to see you again." Angie looks scared. "Now I need you to take your underwear off " Angie listens. "Now the police officer you're having coffee with. I need you to seduce him." Angie laughs. "I'm not joking. I want you to sleep with him in your bed. I want to see you dominant him."

Agie walks out of the restroom. Roman notice when she sits down. Her underwear is missing. Angie ask if she wants to get out of here.

Roman tells her sure, let me take you home. Dean has a smile as Angie walks out of the restroom. Roman notice when she sits down. Her underwear is missing. Angie ask if she wants to get out of here.

Roman tells her sure, let me take you home. Dean has a smile on his face. He see Angie inviting Roman inside her house. Roman walks in. Angie looks at him nervously. Roman ask what's wrong?

"I just really want to kiss you." Roman looks shocked. Angie reply I'm really bad at flirting. "Have you ever had a boyfriend?

Angie reply no. "Have you ever been kiss?" Angie reply yes. Roman pulls for a tender kiss. Angie replies right back. Roman smiles as she kiss passionately. ile on his face. He see Angie inviting Roman inside her house. Roman walks in. Angie looks at him nervously. Roman ask what's wrong?

"I just really want to kiss you." Roman looks shocked. Angie reply I'm really bad at flirting. "Have you ever had a boyfriend? "

Angie reply no. "Have you ever been kiss?" Angie reply yes. Roman pulls for a tender kiss. Angie replies right back. Roman smiles as she kiss passionately.


	6. Chapter 6 :Let go

Roman was on top of Angie kissing her and touching her .Roman ask her if he want her to stop. Angie shakes her head as his left hand is between her legs. Roman feels her getting wet. He smiles at her. "I'm your first?" Angie reply yes. Roman raise his eyebrows. _"We should stop."_ Angie shakes her head. "I'm not going to rush you." Angie reply I want to. Roman kiss her and pulls away. "Maybe when we know each other more we can keep this going."

Angie see Roman walking out. Angie hears her phone ring." Nicole is going to be in pain." Angie tells him please don't hurt her. "What can you do for me?" Angie doesn't say anything. "I want to go on your bed. Handcuff your hands to the bed." Angie listens as he tells her the Handcuff are by nightstand. "Now close your eyes." Dean smiles as she does what she is told. He walks in to see her. Dean blindfolded her. She feels his hands touching her up and down.

Angie holds her breath as she hears the bedroom squeal. Dean smiles and decides to kiss her neck. Dean wonders where her soft spot was. He kiss her collarbone. Angie bites her lips. Dean starts to massage and kiss her breasts. Angie let's out a high moan as his mouth touch her nipples. Dean smiles as he does this for minutes. Angie is so turn on. Dean is now kissing her stomach. Angie moans as he kiss her legs and now biting her thigh. "Are you ready for me?"

Roman gets back home. He see Dean take out his tongue and lick her wet folds. Angie let's out a moan. Roman without thinking start stroking himself. He see Angie moving her whimpering as Dean is now sucking her clit . Her legs start to shake. Dean insert two fingers inside of her. Angie is about to lose it and so is Roman. Dean looks up to see Angie fighting to let go _."come on Angie let's go. It will be fun. I promise. "_


	7. Chapter 7 : stuck

A few days later

Nicole was in a new room. She was eating the cold food they left her. Roman went on a couple of dates with Angie. He made out with her. Roman was letting Dean have his fun. Angie was getting off work. She want to sleep so bad.

Instead Dean decided to call her. "You want to know my name?" Angie reply I did."it's mox." Angie roll her eyes."you want me to make you cum again." Angie reply no ."Right you know how cute you look when you couldn't stop cuming. "

Angie was furious. Dean thought it was fun to mess her. "Now I need you to check to hotel 229." I left the hotel key by your night stand. Angie tells him no.

"Do you want Nicole to get hurt?" Angie mumbles noo. "Then I need you to check in." Angie is about to hang up when Dean tells her he wants her to black leather dress.

Angie see the dress as she walks in her room."Don't wear underwear or bra under the dress." Angie mumbles come on. "Wear a jacket it's going to get chilli."

Dean hangs up and tells Roman tonight it's his night. Roman shakes his head. "We can both have her." Dean smiles.

Angie walks in to see red roses on the bed. She see a black box. Angie open it. She see a black mask. The room door opens.

Angie's eyes get wide when see you two guys standing there. "I brought my friend with me." Angie decides she wants to leave. Dean stops her. He throws her the bed. "Don't get to on my bad side."

Roman watches as Dean rips her dress off. Angie is trying to cover herself. "He is only going to watch us. I told him about you."


	8. Chapter 8 : Mask

Dean was running his hands up and down her body."I told him how special you're to me." Angie close her eyes as he kiss her neck. "Don't act shy." Angie tells him to stop."why?" Angie tells him he wants to see his face. "No." Angie ask why not? "Because when you see my face you will run." Angie shakes her head."trust me darling." Angie mumble let me see your face." Dean reply no. He decides to shut up her by kissing her. Angie moans. Roman smiles as Dean is making her weak. "You want to set Nicole free." Angie nodded."Then you will do as told." Dean gives Angie a small mask to cover her eyes. She puts on. Dean takes his mask off."good girl."

Angie hears him get off the bed."Now I want to see you touch yourself ." Roman see her slowly touching her body. Angie slowly touching her breast. Both watch as she opens her legs. Dean tells her to keep going. Angie jumps when she feels new hands pin her down. She knew he was grabbing her. While the second guy was now kissing her thigh. He was slightly marking her. Dean smiles as Roman gets the first taste of Angie. He let's out a slight growl. Angie bites her lips. Roman looks up and see Dean tells her he wants her mouth open."can you multi task?"

Dean tells he wants her little cute mouth on his cock. Roman smiles as Dean tells her she doesn't deserve it . Angie whines as she feels her clit touch. Dean looks to see Angie arching her back. She trying to cover her mouth. Dean shakes his head. He takes her hands off her mouth."we want to hear you." Angie legs start to shake. Dean smiles Roman is getting lost in her legs. Angie let's a high moan. She is breathing irregular. Roman without thinnking gets on top of her. Before Angie could react. Dean cover her mouth. Roman guide himself inside of her. "Shh.. it will feel better in a minute." Roman slowly touching her clit. He slowly moves in and out of her. Roman let's out a moan. Angie has a tears coming from her eyes. Roman is caught of by this. Dean tells him to get off. Roman is mad but listens. Angie is now shaking. Dean didn't expect this. He want to calm her down. Angie tries to grab the covers. Dean without thinnking goes close to her. He takes the mask off. Angie notice the other man is gone."you want to see my face. Here it's "


End file.
